Puker
The Puker is one of the special infected in RotDN: Energy Strike. It was introduced in the '''Power of Mercy '''update. Description Pukers are infected Vipers who were exposed to a massive dose of radiation, and as a result, became infected by the X-Zeno pathogen. The virus has hijacked the infected Viper's bladder, causing it to massively overproduce bile. They are drenched in sweat and puke, often making the infected Viper's skin wet. The Puker appears to have a missing left eye, and appear similar to Valorian Troopers. However, Pukers are incapable of handling weaponry, due to their bloated nature and size. Because of their bloated nature, Pukers are relatively slow, but can still catch up. Most Pukers appear in civilian clothing, or in Viper Republic Kevlar armor. Strategy Pukers are known for ambush attacks. As it's name suggests, the Puker will attempt to "Puke" it's own bile at it's targets. For an odd reason, the bile sets off a reaction which will attract an Amalgamate horde. At random occasions, the bile will sometimes contain Viper venom, which will deal 10 damage on the target. Despite being slightly swollen, the Puker's stomach is soft and fragile. A single attack will cause the Puker to explode, releasing bile and synthetic parts. The Puker is instantly killed if it's stomach pops. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * Survivors can use Pukers to their advantage, as players can redirect the Puker's bile attack hit another infected. The bile can also be collected to create "Bile Bombs". * The Puker's explosion has an area of effect, meaning survivors will still get covered in bile if they stand too close and attack it. Keep the distance and shove the Puker back before attacking. * Because of their size, Pukers are easy to spot. However, they can still surprise attack players if hidden well enough. * Pukers will attempt to "Bomb Dive" onto survivors, leading to it killing itself. It's best to watch the roofs or other high areas, just as a precaution. * If another player is a stronger survivor, they are more likely to be targeted by Pukers first. The other survivors must provide covering fire if a Puker is present. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * The "Bomb Dive" is a great ambush maneuver, even against tougher targets. However, it will also kill the player as a result. * The bile can hit multiple targets if aligned correctly. It's more likely that the player must be in the perfect position or angle to be able to perform this. * It's best to stay out of sight, because Pukers are extremely vulnerable because of their size. They are ideal for close quarters. * When in the spawning phase, the player should spawn somewhere out of sight in close quarters. This can give players the advantage of ambushing other survivors. * It is more likely to take caution when nearing players who have powerful survivors. Pukers are extremely fragile, and going straight to a tough target is a suicide mission. Statistics Strengths * Immune to Viper Poison. * Useful for surprise attacks and ambushes. * Headshots are nearly impossible. * Bile reduces target's vision. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to anti-personnel rounds and Psionic abilities. * Bile attacks will affect teammates. * Slightly lower health than Amalgamates. * Easily stunned. Trivia * Pukers are heavily inspired by the Boomer from Left 4 Dead. * The Puker was originally going to be able to use the "Tongue Pull" ability. This was cut during the 85% release of the update, as the developers deemed it unnecessary. * In one of the concept arts, the Puker was covered in it's own bile and puking onto another survivor. Images Category:Synths Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens